Tiger Army
Tiger Army is a psychobilly band that was formed in 1995 in Berkeley, California.Tiger Army BiographyPsychobilly bands - Tiger Army Its constant member and lead song writer is Nick 13. The band has released a total of four studio albums. History The band played their first show at the famous 924 Gilman Street venue in Berkeley, California, with AFI on March 29, 1996. After making a name for themselves playing shows throughout the California area alongside AFI and English psychobilly pioneers The Meteors, they were signed to Chapter Eleven Records. Tiger Army first entered the studio in the summer of 1996 to record a self-titled vinyl record EP, now referred to as the Temptation EP. This EP caught the attention of Tim Armstrong, owner of Hellcat Records, who signed the band. Tiger Army recorded their first full-length, the self-titled Tiger Army, in January 1999. It was released that October. Stand-up bassist Joel Day left Tiger Army before the band was signed, so the Quakes stand-up bassist Rob Peltier was hired to play on the album. During the ensuing California mini-tour promoting the album, Nick 13 asked Geoff Kresge, one of his former bandmates from Influence 13, to join Tiger Army. Kresge accepted, and joined as a permanent member a few months later. http://wreckingpit.com/psycho/bands/tigerarmy.php3The band was asked to play on the Danzig and Samhain tour in 2000, where they befriended Samhain drummer London May. He joined the band when Adam Carson left. The band recorded a second album, Tiger Army II: Power of Moonlite in 2001. London May left shortly after the recording, and was replaced with Fred Hell, who was a former resident of Chico, CA and an employee of Synthesis, the town's local independent magazine. During Hell's tenure, the band enjoyed a loyal following of Chico State students. On March 10, 2003, Fred Hell was shot four times, including once in the head, by armed robbers who broke into his friend's apartment in Chino, California. A bullet became lodged in his brain, making it necessary for him to go through physical therapy before he could play drums again. At the time, the band was in the process of recording the album Tiger Army III: Ghost Tigers Rise. At first, the record was repeatedly delayed to make time for him to recover enough to perform, but his injuries proved serious enough for the band to hire a studio drummer, Mike Fasano, drum tech for both Rancid and Tiger Army, to play on the album. Hell attempted to play on the tour supporting the album's release, but he was again forced to stay and recover while Fasano joined the band on the road. In July 2004, Hell decided to depart from the band in light of his injuries. Only months later, in September 2004, Geoff Kresge departed the band to focus his efforts on his new record label, Dead Body Records and began recruiting members for a new band called Viva Hate. He would join his wife Kamilla Vanilla with Horrorpops as a guitarist a month later. Nick 13 quickly announced a new line-up for Tiger Army, featuring drummer "Wasted" James Meza (formerly of The Rezurex and numerous other small Los Angeles psychobilly bands, and a former touring drummer for the Nekromantix) and stand-up bassist Jeff Roffredo (formerly of Cosmic Voodoo, Calavera and The Rezurex), who were full-time members of Tiger Army, until Jeff Roffredo, departed from the band in early 2008, leaving Geoff Kresge to once again take the position. Tiger Army's fourth album, titled Music from Regions Beyond, was released on June 5, 2007Tiger Army Discography and was produced by Jerry Finn.Tiger Army News In 2008, Tiger Army has played a number of shows in the U.S., Canada, Australia, Japan and Europe. Band members Current members * Nick 13 - lead vocals, guitars (1995 - present) * Geoff Kresge - stand-up bass (1999 - 2004, 2008 - present) * James Meza - drums, percussion (2004 - present) Former members * Jeff Roffredo - stand-up bass (2004 - 2008) * Fred Hell - drums, percussion (2002 - 2004) * London May -drums, percussion (2000 - 2002) * Adam Carson - drums, percussion (1995 - 2000) * Joel Day - stand-up bass (1995 - 1997) Session members * Rob Peltier - stand-up bass (1999, Tiger Army) * Mike Fasano - drums, percussion (2004, live and Tiger Army III: Ghost Tigers Rise) Discography Studio albums * 1999: Tiger Army * 2001: Tiger Army II: Power of Moonlite * 2004: Tiger Army III: Ghost Tigers Rise- #146 US * 2007: Music from Regions Beyond- #49 US EPs * 1997: Temptation EP * 2002: Early Years EP * 2004: Ghost Tigers EP Compilations * 1997: Punk Fiction Wedge Records "F.T.W" * 1999: ''Give 'Em the Boot II HellCat "Nocturnal" * 2002: ''Give 'Em the Boot III HellCat "Power of Moonlite" * 2004: ''Give 'Em the Boot IV HellCat "Atomic" * 2004: ''Punk-O-Rama Vol. 9 Epitaph Records "Temptation" * 2005: ''Punk-O-Rama Vol. 10 Epitaph Records "Ghostfire/Rose of the Devil's Garden video" * 2005: ''Give 'Em the Boot DVD HellCat "Never Die" * 2006: ''Give 'Em the Boot V HellCat "Swift Silent Deadly" * 2007: ''2007 Warped Tour Compilation * 2008: Nightmare Revisited "Oogie Boogie's Song (Bonus Track)" References External links *Official site *Tiger Army at MySpace *Ghost Tigers fansite *TFL-approved fanlisting *Dutch Tiger Army Website *Tiger Army Website *Tiger Army Live Photos *Interview with Tiger Army *Tiger Army on issue #36 Cover of Rockabilly Magazine w/Interview *SHOUT! Music Webzine (Interview & Photos) *PunkRockers.com *Tiger Army Setlists *Inked Magazine interview Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia